ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Rumble Arena 2
GameCube Xbox | genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox }} Digimon Rumble Arena 2, known as in Japan, is a 2004 Digimon fighting video game released by Bandai for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, and the Xbox. It is the sequel to 2001's ''Digimon Rumble Arena and has a similar style of gameplay as Super Smash Bros. Melee, except with a health meter. Story Digimon Rumble Arena 2 is based on the Digivolving techniques of Digimon battling it out in a battle royale and to see who is the strongest Digimon. Characters Main characters The game features characters from the first four seasons of the anime: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier. Each one has their own special moves and "digivolutions", as well as slightly varying normal attacks and taunts. *'Agumon: ' A mix of weak and strong attacks, but good variety in his Pepper Breath attack. He digivolves to Greymon and then WarGreymon. *'Gabumon: ' A slow, but very offensive oriented Digimon. His digivolutions are Garurumon and then MetalGarurumon. *'Biyomon: ' Has an advantage with speed, but low on offense and defense. Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon and then Garudamon. *'Tentomon: ' Slow on his wings but also fast and strong in both offense and defense, Tentomon can digivolve to Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon. *'Palmon: ' Fast and attacks with poison and dust of sleep. Togemon and Lilymon are the digivolutions. *'Gomamon: ' Weak offense, but fast. Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon and then Zudomon. *'Patamon: ' Lowest statistics, but the fastest character in the entire game. Patamon digivolves to Angemon and MagnaAngemon. *'Gatomon: ' Lowest fastest on character in the game who can also paralyze enemies. Her digivolution line consists of Nefertimon and Angewomon. *'Veemon: ' Short range on all attacks, but very powerful. His Vee-Knock-Out, and Vee-Punch moves can be very harmful. Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are the digivolutions. *'Guilmon: ' Somewhat weak physically, but moves very quick on his feet. His special attack, Pyrosphere, moves forward and has a bit of a setback. His digivolutions are Growlmon and Gallantmon. *'Flamemon: ' Has low defense, good offense and good speed. He can digivolve to Agunimon and then BurningGreymon. Other characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. *'Calumon:' Calumon returns from the original Rumble Arena game, now the main character in the game's Crazy Chase mini-game. In the mini-game the players must give chase to Calumon and touch him 20 or above times to win. Calumon also makes cameos during the loading sequence of battles holding info boxes of random character information. *'Phantomon:' Phantomon is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemingly impossible to kill him, but he disappears after a set amount of time has passed. *'D-Reaper:' Although the character never appears, the stage Chaos Wastelands is fought inside the D-Reaper. The Jeri clone can be seen flying in the background. Hidden characters These are characters that are not available at first, but have to be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions. All "Black" Digimon have the ability to absorb energy while grabbing the opponent. *'BlackAgumon:': A virus version of Agumon, with a slower, more powerful normal attack. He can digivolve to BlackGreymon and BlackWarGreymon. BlackAgumon is unlocked by beating the game with two different characters, or beating BlackAgumon during a "Surprise Attack". *'BlackGabumon' A virus version of Gabumon. He can digivolve to BlackGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon. BlackGabumon is unlocked by beating the game with two different characters, or beating BlackGabumon during a "Surprise Attack". *'BlackGuilmon': A black version of Guilmon. He can digivolve to BlackGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon. BlackGuilmon is unlocked by beating the game with two different characters, or beating BlackGuilmon during a "Surprise Attack". *'Duskmon': Well balanced, with one attack with infinite range, and another with teleportation. Duskmon is unlocked after his defeat in 1-player mode. *'MaloMyotismon:' Has a strong defense and melee attack. MaloMyotismon is unlocked after his defeat. His Ultra move, Pandemonium, scrambles the controls for other characters. MaloMyotismon is unlocked after his defeat in 1-player mode. *'Diaboromon:' Has a spin attack, and can fire a projectile as large as itself. His Ultra move, System Failure, de-digivolves other Digimon, and if the Digimon are already in their Rookie stages or cannot digivolve, it will do damage to them if the Digimon are near Diaboromon when he uses System Failure. Diaboromon is unlocked after his defeat in 1-player mode. *'Omnimon': Well balanced, and able to perform quick combo attacks. Omnimon is unlocked after his defeat in 1-player mode. *'Neemon': Fast, but has weak attacks, with often comical effects. Neemon is unlocked after his defeat in 1-player mode. Reception | IGN_XBOX = 7/10 | GR_PS2 = 67.0% (8 reviews) | GR_NGC = 66.8% (6 reviews) | GR_XBOX = 63.3% (10 reviews) | MC_NGC = 71% (5 reviews) | MC_XBOX = 65% (8 reviews) | MC_PS2 = 63% (9 reviews) }} References Category:2004 video games Rumble Arena 2 Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games